


Fever

by Rei_Amakata



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, Living Together, M/M, Morning Routines, Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: About morning routines that end up disrupted, walking in the rain, cuddling in the couch and playing nurse. And, more importantly, about a crazy bed head.[For Tumblr's @kurokagakuro Weekend at Home mini event]





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution #1 out of 2 (I hope) to the Weekend at Home mini event. To be honest, I didn't exactly choose to go with the suggested prompts for day 1, but as it turns out, a bit of cooking and nights were mentioned, so I guess that counts, right?  
> Oh and ftr, I know colds take a short while to manifest symptoms... but I had to ignore that knowledge for my plot to work. Forgive may. :D  
> Thanks for reading!

The chain of events unfolds as some would call the result of potential bad luck.

It's an ordinary day, and it should have stayed that way. The sun is shining outside and it breaches through the windows and the curtains bringing the warmth inside.

Tangled in blankets and sheets, and occupying a small space of a king size bed intended for two lies Tetsuya. He's half-awake from a dream he can't exactly recall. Both his mind and body are beckoning him back to a state of deeper sleep, and he's letting himself go. It feels good sensing the drowsiness as the intruding sun rays touch his skin. Weekends are always a blessing, he can just lie down and rest and enjoy the comfort.

Tetsuya is getting involved by the warmth, and the more he does, the more he craves it. Lazily, eyes shut so the sleepiness won't escape him, he rolls to the side expecting his body to be enveloped by a different kind of heat. He wants to fall back to sleep wrapped up in his partner's arms.

A cold, empty sheet meets his limbs instead.

Tetsuya jolts.

Being alone in bed means something. In fact, it means several things. For one, it means his partner hasn’t come home yet.

Besides that, it means it’s not even the weekend anymore.

Five more minutes, he’s almost begging himself. It feels good being crumpled like a ball with all of those layers of cloth covering him, and he knows he will be back to dreamland in no time, he’s a step away from it as a matter of fact. Even if the weekend is gone, the fact that his alarm clock hasn’t rung means he still has got time.

Five more minutes, he decides, or maybe over an hour, if he’s that lucky.

Tetsuya covers his head with his partner’s pillow, and he is certain the scent it contains will help him drift off again.

Another dream is forming, he can see faces and places and colors in motion while he hears voices in his head create dialogues that make no sense but sound credible enough. The deeper sleep state pulls him, making his limbs feel jelly all over again. His breath is resounding, heavier than before.

At the same time, the sun rays keep barging into the room, illuminating it. Even as Tetsuya interacts with the characters in his dreaming mind, a slice of his consciousness allows him to feel the light.

He jolts, again.

It is too bright to be the time he expects it to be. As he rolls onto his back, setting the pillow that was covering his head aside, he notices that the light seems to reach even under his cast down eyelids, so shiny it is.

It has to be later than he wants it to.

Keeping a loud sigh imprisoned in his mouth, he reaches for his mobile in the bedside table.

It _is_ later than he wants it to.

Tetsuya jumps out of the bed, startling an also sleepy Nigou who’s lying down in his dog bed, not far from where Tetsuya’s feet have landed.

“Morning, Nigou!” Tetsuya whispers as he dashes to the bathroom.

He’s got no time to figure out why the alarm clock didn’t sound. He has no time to prepare breakfast or eat, and he’s barely got the time to get ready to work.

And there he is suddenly fighting a bed head that looks like a sculpture, the worst he’s seen in years. He’s staring at himself in the mirror and thinking he knows exactly what his partner would say.

“Wow, that’s a crazy bed head you’ve got there, babe.”

And then he’s smiling and dozing off, and realizing he’s got less than zero time for that. He’s patting his hair down with his hands, trying to fix what the comb couldn’t, then reaching for the toothbrush and the toothpaste. He almost drops the toothpaste in the sink as his hands try to work everything in a rush.

Tetsuya ignores the fact that his hair is still a mess and the knowledge that his colleagues will notice it but will hardly say a thing, while his students definitely won’t be as discreet. You can’t win every battle, he knows.

When Tetsuya is done brushing his teeth, he’s aware of the new record he just set. The clock is still working against him, though, as he runs back to his room and frantically picks the clothes he’s going to wear. He’s got no time to check the forecast, but that doesn’t really mean much because he’s sticking to his basic. He wears dark-blue khaki pants and a greyish-white shirt and chooses not to waste time on selecting a sweater.

He’s saved about ten minutes by then, and that makes him feel victorious. If he keeps on running, he may be able to make it to the school in time.

As a teacher, he must set an example. He just can’t afford to be late.

With that thought in mind, he returns to the living room and gathers the reports and notes he’s left on top of the coffee table, tucking them into his shoulder bag as carefully and quickly as he can. A fast look over tells him his notebooks and his wallet are already inside the bag, meaning he’s ready to go.

As he zips his bag, he wonders if he should leave a note to his partner. Instead, he hangs his bag on his shoulder, strides towards the front door, fetches his keys and wears his shoes. Time is running up, so he’s gonna text his partner while he’s on his way.

The door closed behind him, Tetsuya pats his pocket to make sure he hasn’t forgotten his mobile.

He hurries to the elevator and off the building.

He still can make it.

* * *

 

When it rains, it pours, they say.

Tetsuya has nearly missed the bus to the closest station to the condo where they live. Then the train car he manages to squeeze himself into only gives him breathing space when he’s a couple of stations away from his destination.

He’s sure by then his hair is the neatest part of him, and he’s not sure whether that makes him want to laugh or just sigh, resignedly.

As he finally finds himself able to lean against one of the doors, he takes his mobile off his pocket and rapidly swipes his finger over the screen, adding a few touches so that the instant messaging app he uses is open. There are a few unread messages that he decides right away he will save for when he actually has the time to check them. Then he taps his partner’s name, taking a mental note of everything he’s supposed to tell him.

Even though he’s in a rush and about to get off the train car, he takes his time hitting a tender “Good morning, Taiga-kun.”

It doesn’t take long for a reply to pop up in the screen.

“Morning, Tetsuya.” A smiling emoji accompanies the message. It steals a half-smile from him.

“Are you heading back home yet? I woke up late today, so I couldn’t prepare breakfast. Can you please buy something on your way home?”

He feels bad he couldn’t fix breakfast when he knows Taiga will get home tired after working the night shift. Taiga usually works regularshifts at the fire station—which both are thankful for—, although at least once a week he has to cover the night shift. It has become a special thing for Tetsuya to make sure when that occasion comes, a delicious meal is waiting for his partner when he returns to their place. It has become his way of welcoming the other. He knows he won’t be there to do so in person—their schedules just won’t allow it—, but he wants to do it somehow.

Taiga also does so much for him, after all.

“Don’t worry,” Tetsuya reads the reply just as the station before his stop is being announced. “I’ll stop by the convenience store and get something. It’s unusual for you to get up late though. Are you ok?”

“Yes. It was my alarm that didn’t sound.”

“Will you make it to school in time? I could have a friend pick you up or something, I don’t know.”

“It’s fine, I’ll make it. Please feed Nigou before you get some sleep, okay?”

A rolling eyes emoji appears before Taiga’s next reply.

“You really were late, weren’t you?”

“Yeah. I’ll have to run now. See you tonight, Taiga-kun.” This time, he's the one to add a smiling emoji to his text.

“Alright. See ya, babe.”

Just as if he had predicted the time of his every move, as soon as he pockets his mobile again, the train stops and the door opens.

It's his stop.

A quick glance at the station digital panel tells him he's surprisingly made it. If he puts some effort into his striding to the school building, he may even be able to have some tea in the teacher's office.

Tetsuya suddenly realizes he's hungry. He also realizes the skies outside are now clouded and dark. It's the first time since he left his apartment that morning that he has paid attention to the weather and its sudden change. He realizes the sun is temporarily gone, hiding behind the gray cotton candy forms above him.

It sort of makes him go home to crawl back in bed and dive back into his dreams, now properly sheltered in Taiga's hug. After they both have had breakfast together, that is.

* * *

 

By lunchtime, Tetsuya realizes he has survived half of his shift. He has dealt with grins from fellow female teachers (and he knows just why) and truly innocent questions from his 1st-year students on why he looks different that morning (it's the sculpture, of course).

He is finally soothing his grumbling stomach that wouldn’t calm down with just a cup of tea drunk in a haste, earlier that morning. The yakisoba bread he managed to buy in the cafeteria tastes better than ever before, and he can’t tell whether that is because he is the hungriest he’s ever been or if it is because he was lucky enough to have the last one saved for him (the last one is the most fought for, so it always tastes best). Whatever the reason, it tastes good and nostalgic, somehow.

While munching on the bread, he checks the unread messages on his mobile and finds new ones from Taiga. As he opens their chat, he finds two pictures: one of Nigou diving his head into his food bowl, enjoying his meal just as Tetsuya is enjoying his own; and another of Taiga himself lying in bed. The latter has the teasing caption: “Off to slumber now. G’ night, babe.”

Tetsuya is grinning to the mobile screen when a colleague enters the teacher’s room and remarks, “It’s about to rain outside.”

He turns his eyes towards the window, noticing that the skies have gotten even greyer.

“It looks that way,” he replies, absentmindedly.

Hours later, as he steps into his shoes he’s just retrieved from the lockers near the exit door and walks past the glass doors that lead to the external area and to the school's main gate, he is met by the said rain he and his colleague forecasted before.

That’s when he realizes he forgot his umbrella.

He made a good job rushing to school that morning, so he decides he can do the same on his way back home.

Tetsuya sprints to the train station.

He can make it without getting soaked to his bones. Or so he hopes.

* * *

 

“I’m home,” Tetsuya announces, about forty minutes later, as he opens the door to their apartment.

His light-blue strands are dripping water and he is still clutching his bag against his chest in hopes it will have been saved. Last time he checked, it seemed that the interior of the bag was dry. Unfortunately, the same can’t be said about his clothes and his body. He feels like he has been thrown into a pool then fished out of it.

Nigou comes to the hallway to greet him with a cheerful tail wagging, then returns to his spot by the couch as soon as Tetsuya pats him in the head. The years have made of the pet a lot less active, although his loyalty to the one he’s named after remains the same.

As he smiles to the dog, Tetsuya hangs his bag on the bag rack behind the door and takes off his shoes. It is only then that Taiga comes into the living room straight from the kitchen, wearing his signature black apron and holding a big silicon spoon.

“Welcome hom-- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?”

The way Taiga eyes Tetsuya is a bit too dramatic, Tetsuya thinks. He watches how his partner nearly drops the spoon, and he has to hold back a chuckle. It is not as if anything drastic has happened to him. He is soaking wet, that is all. With a calm stance, he answers, “I forgot my umbrella.”

Taiga slaps his forehead, and Tetsuya can see it coming. He knows exasperation in his partner’s face when he sees it. It’s all over there. He will be lectured.

“You should have called, dummy. You know I could have brought one for you.”

“I know. But I thought running would do. It wasn’t much more than a drizzle when I left school.” That isn’t entirely true, but it should settle things.

“You’re damn pig-headed when you want to, you know?” Taiga sighs and crosses the room until he’s inches away from Tetsuya. “Go take a shower. I’m almost done fixing a hella good chicken curry for us.”

His ruby eyes are imposing, but there is also a touch of fondness in them. That makes Tetsuya grin.

“Yes,” he agrees, still smiling.

Tetsuya really doesn’t intend to catch a cold.

* * *

 

When Tetsuya returns to the living room properly bathed and wearing his favorite pajamas (a flannel set Taiga says makes him look like an old man), the table has already been set. The curry smells delicious and makes his stomach growl in a way it almost makes Tetsuya blush.

“Come on, let's eat it while it's still hot,” Taiga invites, sitting down after flashing him a smile he knows means the other is proud of his cooking.

Tetsuya nods, happily, and joins Taiga. At first, they don't say anything besides their expression of gratitude for the food. Then, after they have savored a few spoonfuls of the steamy plate, they start exchanging anecdotes about their day.

Taiga's shift was an uneventful one, which is good news in his line of work.

“I even thought I should have one of your books with me. I was so bored,” he confesses, then grimaces at Tetsuya's clear surprise. “I read sometimes, you know?”

“Sports magazines at best, Taiga-kun. But I'd be glad to lend you a book if you want it.”

“Nah, I'm good. Boss would complain, so… And besides, we have to stay on guard.”

“That's true.”

Tetsuya then tells him about his experience at school earlier that day. He almost keeps the bed head tale to himself but decides to share it in the end.

“Why didn't you send me a selfie!?” Taiga argues, laughing out loud.

“Because you would be making fun of me for years. Also, I was in a rush.”

“I'm sure you looked cute, though,” Taiga comments in a bashful, low tone. He looks as though he really feels bad for the fact that he couldn't witness _the_ sculpture. It makes Tetsuya want them to finish their meal as swiftly as possible so that they can proceed to their usual cuddling in the couch.

The bath has warmed his previously cold skin, the hot curry has added some heat to his body; now Tetsuya craves his number one heating source, and it is sitting across from him.

“I will do the dishes,” he announces just as they're finished dining.

“No, you won't. I'm not letting you anywhere close to water today.”

“I'm not catching a cold. Not for washing dishes.”

Taiga sighs.

“You can dry them, alright? Let's do it as a team.”

Tetsuya laughs. Taiga used to be the loner type when they met in high school, several years before. Tetsuya was the one who played an important role in turning the stubborn and individualist redhead into this sociable guy who enjoys teamwork. He's still proud of his feat to this day.

As they take the utensils to the kitchen and prepare for their joint task, Tetsuya allows himself to enjoy some of those recollections. While he wipes the plates and spoons, he gazes at Taiga's profile and thinks about how their feelings developed slowly, sweetly and smoothly like a waltz.

“Earth to Tetsuya!” Taiga calls, snatching the tea cloth from his hands and waving it before his eyes. “Why are you smiling like a fool?”

“No particular reason,” he replies, keeping the actual answer to him like a secret.

It's just that maybe he is lovesick, again.

* * *

 

While there is no actual proof of Tetsuya's recurrent lovesickness, symptoms of another disease (a less convenient one) manifest as soon as he and Taiga start enjoying their combo of rest and cuddle. They are sprawled on their big beige couch, Tetsuya holding the book of the week, Taiga holding the remote, and the two of them leaning against each other like a couple that has been married for years enough to have matching white-haired heads (they still haven't, despite Tetsuya's taste for flannel pajamas, but they plan to get there eventually).

The reaction comes so fast Tetsuya almost has no time to place his book down on his legs and cover his face with his cupped hands. He sneezes once, then twice, then three times. His nose is instantly red and his blue eyes are wet.

“Bless you!” Taiga says, then stares at him. “I told you, you should have asked me to bring you an umbrella.”

“No use debating that now, Taiga-kun,” Tetsuya retorts in a plain tone, then sneezes again.

He abandons his comfortable seat and goes to the bathroom to take care of his rebellious nose. Maybe it's just an allergic reaction, and blowing it will help.

When he's done, he returns to the living room and resumes his reading, ignoring Taiga's reproachful side glances. As no new sneezes follow, they both are soon invested in their activities again. Every now and then, Taiga comments the show he's watching, and that often obliges Tetsuya to read the same paragraph more than one time, but he doesn't complain.

It's their dynamic, and he loves it.

Not before long, his turning of the book pages become sloppy, and his eyelids start feeling heavy. Tetsuya closes the book and snuggles up to Taiga, finding no opposition. He feels a strong arm pulling him closer, and he's sure that is an invitation for him to just drift off.

When he wakes up again, he's in their bed. He doesn't remember how he got there, but he has a hunch. Tetsuya doesn't think about it, though. His body doesn't allow his mind to think.

His every muscle feels as though he's been hit by a truck.

He soon notices that the blankets covering him aren't stopping his sudden shivering and that there's a wet patch in his forehead he doesn't know how ended up where it is placed—though he has a hunch about that, too.

Beside him sits Taiga, who's holding a glass of water in his hand and staring at Tetsuya with an expression that mixes worry and exasperation.

“Come on. You need to take some medicine.” Taiga offers him the glass and a pill which seemed to be magically hidden in his palm.

“Thanks.” Tetsuya sits as fast as he can, considering his soreness, and accepts both the liquid and the medication. “How did you realize I had a fever?”

“Are you kidding me?! You're burning. I didn't need my first-aid knowledge to be able to tell, duh.”

Tetsuya can tell his partner is trying to maintain a straight (and tough) face when he takes the empty glass back and places it on the bedside table. But Tetsuya can also see the kindness and the concern hidden behind that poor angry cover.

That becomes even clearer as Taiga lies down and beckons Tetsuya to do the same.

“Hey, you need to rest. C'mere.”

Tetsuya readily follows him, lying down and moving closer to Taiga. As they cuddle carefully so that the wet patch won't slip off of his forehead, Tetsuya reaches for Taiga's hand and holds it with his own.

Maybe it's an adverse event caused by the fever, but as soon as he feels comforted by the embrace and their touch, he smiles, then closes his eyes and whispers contentedly, “Thanks for taking care of me, dear love.”

* * *

 

The occurrence that takes place in a certain morning, a few days later, is most certainly the result of a recent unlucky event.

It's Saturday, and even though Tetsuya woke up naturally, he feels like he can spend a bit more time lying in bed. Both he and his partner have a day off, and that sounds like a reason good enough.

He stretches a little and rolls to his side, moves calculated with such expertise he knows he will lean right against Taiga's chest.

Tetsuya expects warmth to enclose him, but he is met by a volcano temperature instead. The heat shocks him, awakening him immediately. He turns around and stares at a red-faced Taiga who seems to be sound asleep.

Until a series of sneezes wake him up, that is.

“Bless you! It seems you caught a cold, Taiga-kun.”

Taiga sneers then moans.

“I wonder whose fault is that…”

Unaffected, Tetsuya leans in and plants a soft kiss on Taiga's lips.

“I will take responsibility for it.” He assures with a straight face, then adds, “I will be your nurse until you are cured.”

They both giggle at his awfully cheesy line.

“Doesn't sound so bad,” Taiga remarks. He makes a funny face, with hints of discomfort. “I guess.”

Tetsuya throws him a kind glance, then jumps out of bed. He's better get to his newly assigned duty right away.

As he steps closer to the bedroom door, he hears Taiga call with a hoarse, nasal voice.

“Hey, Tetsuya.”

“Yes?”

“That's a crazy bed head you've got there, babe.”


End file.
